The Forgotten Arts
by DRAGON TAMER LIBRA
Summary: A kid from New York discovers that he has Hogwarts potential
1. Intro

The Forgotten Arts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tom Sanchez was a normal kid. He lived in Brooklyn, New York and went to a normal high school. He was a sophomore and had relatively good grades. He was around 5 foot 10 to 6 feet. He had dark brown, almost black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. He always wore blue baggy jeans, either a red or blue short sleeve shirt; an open button down silky red or black short sleeve (kinda dressy) shirt with a dragon on it with a black, blue; or red sleeveless shirt underneath, or a red, black, or gray long sleeve running shirt (you can tell this guy isn't one for color), and a black leather jacket.  
  
Tom wasn't always this normal. When he was a little kid, he used to see; strange, things. He user to se strange creatures that no one else was able to see. He could hear weird voices that no one else could hear. Well other people could hear them just not as he could. They just heard dogs howling, birds chirping, cats purring etc. He also used to see strange things in odd places. His parents really liked to travel. Once in Mexico, at some Aztec ruins they were taking a tour of he was looking at the remains of an ancient civilization and then the old buildings were rebuilt before his eyes. There were people walking around in long robes. The robes were all different colors. Also people were holding wooden sticks with sparks coming out of one end. Another time while he and his parents were on a cruse off the coast of France out of nowhere a huge city floating on the water appeared with people dressed exactly the same way the people were dressed in Mexico. Also on a vacation in Greece again he saw the ancient ruins rebuild and people dressed the same way again.  
  
He kept talking to His parents about these things and while he was little they just figured it was a phase and he would eventually grow out of it. As he got older his parents got worried. Eventually they brought him to a physiatrist. After a few months of therapy he stopped seeing and hearing these things. Well until now. 


	2. Return of the Gift

The Forgotten Arts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a Friday afternoon. Tom and his friends just got out of school. It was the middle of June and they just finished their last final of the year. Although it was mid-June and relatively hot out Tom still wore his long pants and leather. Like usual everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Tom's best friend Joey just shrugged it off because the same thing happens every year. Joe is almost the same height as Tom. He has light brown hair and green eyes. Joey finally asked Tom the question He's wanted to ask for years. "Hey Tom, why do you always wear that leather jacket?"  
  
Mike just gave him a black look, "I don't know, it just feels right."  
  
A blond hair blue eye girl walked out of the school. She was wearing long black pants, a tight, thin, long sleeve top and a leather jacket. Her name was Josephine, but everyone called her Jo. She had been one of Tom's closest friends since the 5th grade. Tom and her started going out at the end of 8th grade and have been together ever since.  
  
"Hey Jo over here," Tom called out.  
  
Jo ran over from where she was. "Hey Tom. You're going to be at my meet today right? You're my good luck charm." Jo was part of the school's track team. They still had 1 more meet and that was that afternoon.  
  
Tom looked into his girlfriend's eyes. Her eyes were what drew him to her. "I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
"Good. I would hate to run my best time and not have you there to celebrate it with," Jo said with an enchanting smile on her face. "Well I have to go. I got to be at the track in half an hour. See you there."  
  
Tom just stared at her as she walked away. His eyes traveled from the back of her head down to her ass. "Damn she fine!"  
  
Joey was shaking Tom for a while trying to snap him out of the trance Jo put him into. After a few minutes Joey got tired of shaking him so he just punched Tom in the arm. Tom just felt something was coming close to hitting him and instinctively he put his arm up to block Joey's punch.  
  
"How is it that you always do that," Joey asked with a look of amazement on his face. "This time you weren't even looking at me."  
  
"What ever," Tom said with another blank look.  
  
"What happened, Jo came by again," a dark haired girl with amber eyes said as she came up to Tom and Joey.  
  
The girl was another of Tom's friend Christine. She had known Tom since they were real little. Christine had always believed Tom's stories.  
  
"Yup, He always acts like this whenever she stops by," Joey said laughing as he greeted Christine.  
  
Tom was getting a little annoyed at this. He turned around and gave an angry look at Joey and Christine. "Shut up."  
  
Joey now was a little annoyed himself. "Fine. You two deserve each other. You're both weird."  
  
"I'm going down to the track now, see you guys," Tom said as he stormed off towards the bus stop.  
  
"Yo wait up," Joey called after his friend. "We want to go cheer on Jo too!"  
  
Christine and Joey ran after Tom. They got to the track just as the first event was about to start. They found Jo and walked around until she had to warm up for her race. When Jo went to go warm up Tom and the others went and found seats in the bleachers. A few minutes later they saw Jo out at the starting line. A few minutes later, just as her race was about to go off, some people came running out of a school building. As they were running they were screaming "wolf". Then people came running from the gate to the track. On top of one of the big, flat, stone platforms was a white tiger. And flying above the track was a falcon. Needless to say, the meet was canceled. Tom jumped down from the bleachers, and grabbed Jo. The 2 of them ran towards a secondary gate but were cut off by the wolf and tiger.  
  
The two animals were growling and baring their teeth. Tom just stared the two animals right in the eyes. "Step away."  
  
Instead of saying this in English a strange language. He sounded like he was growling. The two wild animals became very tame. They moved out of the way and made a bowing gesture. The falcon came out of the sky and perched on Tom's shoulder.  
  
"Okay Tom, I'm officially freaked out," Jo managed to say as she was hyperventilating.  
  
"So am I," Tom said as he grabbed his girl friend to protect her just incase the animals decides to attack.  
  
Then the wolf and tiger looked into Tom's eyes.  
  
"Your skills have returned. We are your loyal servants."  
  
The tiger then turned into a small house cat and the wolf took on the form of a housedog (a Siberian Husky to be exact). The falcon took to the air again and flew off. Tom walked Jo to her house to make sure nothing happened to her then started his walk home. While he was walking he saw something shine in the sky. He automatically ruled out the theory that it could be a star because it was the middle of the day. Then it started to get closer. Suddenly a huge dragon appeared out of nowhere. Tom threw his arms up to guard his face. A see-through ball of energy formed and shot out and hit the dragon. The dragon turned away instantly.  
  
Tom looked around and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. He was walking around with a cat, a dog, and had his arms up guarding his face. Obviously they didn't see the dragon. Tom ran home as fast as he could. He spent the rest of the day inside his house. He brought the dog and cat into his room. Once the door was closed the two pets turned back into a wolf and tiger. Tom spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself it was just a dream. He eventually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the story about the attack at the track meet was all over the news. The explanation for the attack was that the animals broke out of the local zoo. By now Tom had accepted the truth and knew the reason why they really did show up. Tom ate a quick breakfast and left to meet his friends at the mall. The wolf and tiger turned back to their house-pet forms and ran out of the house with Tom.  
  
Tom was out all day and when he got home the falcon was perched on Tom's windowsill and an envelope was sitting on Tom's desk. It looked like it was made of the paper that people used to use a long time ago. It was sealed with the Hogwarts symbol. And addressed to a Mr. Thomas Magnus. 


End file.
